The Strength of A Broken Shield
by ZombieGurrlie
Summary: Chase moved for a fresh start. New people who don't know her or why she was there. Maybe she can move on with her life. Maybe she'll find people who she can actually trust. Or maybe she can ruin her life all over again and start back from step one. Join Chase in the battles of friendship, crushes, and those who don't know how to keep their mouths shut. Picture is drawn by me.
1. Chapter 1

The sweat dripped from her brow as she pulled to a stop from jogging. Huffing and puffing, Chase bent over and held her sides to catch a little bit of breath for a second or two.

Normally Chase would jog early mornings on Saturdays to keep in good shape, but lately the need to slack off has gotten the better of her. Now, she's paying the price.

She stood back up straight. Only half a mile to go before she was back at her new place. The only thing that's stopping her is the laziness nagging at her in the back of her head. She felt the need to just walk the rest of the way, but that would mean giving up. Chase was tough. Chase never gave up. Giving up was for quitters, and a quitter was something Chase was not.

Blowing out a big breath, she started jogging once more. While listening to the music on her Mp3, she allowed her mind to go wild. Thinking about her new school were constantly swimming to the surface. Many things would wander in and out, like how she wondered if she would be liked, or if there were going to be people there that would decide to hate her. Maybe even someone whom she would fall in madly love with instantly.

The only reason Chase was brought back to reality at that moment was because of the fact that she had carelessly ran into somebody.

A loud 'thud' was heard as she fell with the other person onto the sidewalk. "Son of a-"

Chase looked up at the body she ran into and her jaw almost immediately dropped at the sight of this guy.

His hair was bright red and stopped just above his shoulders, their flawless semi-tanned skin shined healthily in the early morning sunlight, and the brown eyes they've got were absolutely one of the most gorgeous shades that Chase had ever seen.

"Hey, punk, watch where you're going!"

But their personality just brought all of her lovely thoughts to shit.

Chase blew some of the bangs out of her bright green eyes and threw a sharp glare at the young man. "There's no need for you to be an ass! It was a mere accident! It's not like you broke your arm." She stood up off of him, but still held a hand out to help him up after she dusted herself off. You know, common courtesy.

Instead of accepting Chase's offer for help up, the guy refused her hand and hopped onto his feet, all whilst glaring at the young girl. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, watch where you're going!"

With that, he tsk'd at Chase, turned around and walked the opposite direction from her. The girl's mouth was wide open in incredulity and her brows were furrowed together in anger. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

Before Chase could reply with a witty, smart-alecy comment back to the jerk, he was already almost completely out of her line of vision.

"What the hell!" she complained after he disappeared from sight,"The attractive boys always turn out to be the jackasses! What gives?!" Her annoyment caused a groan to rumble out of her throat and she then continued on with her morning jog.

* * *

"Cha~se!"

An annoyed look took over her features as she slammed her fist into the table for the fifth time in the last forty minutes. "What?!"

"Come'ere, stupid!"

She grumbled as she stood up out of her chair and started to walk to her eldest brother's room. "What do you want?! I thought I told you already that I'm busy!" By then she was at his open door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just get over 'ere already!" he replied,"I don't got all day!"

"Oh? And what exactly makes you think I do?!" she growled, now standing next to the chair he was currently sitting in.

He ignored her question. "Me an' Richy are going out with a few friends tonight, dad ain't gonna be home for like two days or some crazy bullshit like that, and I haven't heard from Vince in God knows how long."

Chase rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and? I already knew about dad not bein' home until Wednesday, both you and Richy are always out, and Vince moved in with his girlfriend before we came here." she pointed out,"He's not livin' with us anymore, dumbass. He's living with her."

"Hey, don't talk down to me like you're king of the fuckin' world." Ross retorted with a sharp look. "I was jus' lettin' ya' know like the good big brother I am." He then shot her that big, goofy grin he almost always had. "Anyways, if yer gonna have someone over tonight, jus' tell me or Richy. I know fer a fact ya' got both o' our numbers. Also, if anythin' happens, you jus' get us, alright?"

Chase was about to retort a smartass comment back to him, but the serious glint that glowed in his eyes was that of an over-protective sibling. Deciding against being mean, she nodded with a small smile and headed back to her room. Of course, not before having Ross quickly pinch her sides, causing her to have a brief giggle fit and a hit to his shoulder.

She closed the door to her room and threw herself back onto her twin-sized bed that looked like it had been bombarded with stuffed animals and a purple comforter mixed in with a rather obnoxious colour of pink covered the sheets. Opening back up her laptop, she quickly typed in her password and went off into internet-land, where she often found herself skipping out on schoolwork and her reason for not wanting to work out anymore. Being online made her forget that there was actually such thing as a "real life" per say. The internet is what usually comforted her when she was in serious time of need or feeling too angry with herself or someone else and she needed to calm down. This was also the place she found herself going to when she was always bullied in her old town and felt like there was no one was safe enough to talk to about it.

Logging into Facebook for a few minutes, she saw that several "friends" commented on her wall, saying things like: "O Chase! I miss u so much girl! How r u?! Txt me babe xo" "Heya Chaser! How ya been? We miss ya here! Call me as soon as you can!" "dang has it really already been 2 weeks? feels longer than that. message me"

The need to laugh at all the fake "I miss you"s was almost making Chase feel sick. _Yeah. Bullshit you miss me. You're all just a bunch of fuckin' liars is what you are. Rot in hell for all I care. _Chase thought bitterly, but replied almost the exact opposite of her thoughts. She set her status to: "Hey guys! Miss you all! Thanks for caring :) but I'm really enjoying it here! Gonna be super busy for the rest of this summer so I won't message/text or be on the internet a lot! Take care guys.

Of course, that all was a complete lie. She didn't miss any of those backstabbers back there. The countless times she was betrayed, lied to, ridiculed. It almost made her sick of all the numerous times she'd convinced herself that they didn't mean to hurt her feelings and that she should give them all another chance.

It's also not like she knew anyone from here, either. The one person she _did_ have an actual conversation with was that guy she ran into earlier, and it was much rather unwanted to have a similar run-in with him.

Because of the lack of people in the "friends" department, Chase would be finding herself on the internet more often than normal. Though, there _were_ people online that were rude and unwanted, most of the people she trusted happened to be on there as well, but they were unheard of for several days. It made Chase worry, but she figured they had more of a life than she did.

Sighing, she finally turned off her computer right after she heard the front door slam shut followed by the voices of two of her older brothers outside and a closing to their car doors before driving off. She figured this would be the perfect time to take a nice warm shower and get her mind off of the things that have been bothering her the most recently.


	2. Chapter 2

Steam filled the bathroom after a few minutes of letting the shower run to warm up. Chase sat on the toilet and checked her phone of all the text messages she received during the time that she had turned it off to go jogging.

_Thirty-seven messages. _Chase had thirty-seven text messages on her phone.

She sighed in aggrivation as she recieved yet another after reading the twentieth one. What the hell kinda bullshit is going on?! She sure as hell didn't ask for people to message her about anything. Why would she even be interested in what the liars back at her old school had to say to her? All of them were pretty much the same, anyways. "Hey girl whats up?" "What r u up to?" "hey why arent u texting me anymore" "i miss u" "where R U?!" "are you ignoring me or something?"

_To answer all of those questions: Yes, I am ignoring you. No, I don't give a shit what you have to say. The only reason you're all texting me is to talk about your own damn selves, anyways._

Tossing the phone on her towels that were placed on the sink counter, Chase undressed herself and stepped into the hot shower, not even bothering to put her dirty clothes in the hamper. The steamy water poured down on her head and rolled down off her back, sliding down to the drain.

It took maybe thirty-five to forty minutes for her to finish in the shower. She hopped out and put a towel around her torso and wrapped another one around her short, black hair to dry off when suddenly a knocking came from behind the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Chase called.

"Richy." came a voice from behind the door.

Chase opened the door and gave her older brother a blank stare. "What do you want?"

"I left my phone on the sink in there." he stated simply before sliding past Chase and walking over to the sink where his phone was.

"You know," Chase started with an annoyed tone,"you could've asked me to grab it for you."

He turned to face her and gave her a sarcastic smile. "But then I wouldn't have seen my cute baby sister's face."

Scoffing at his words, she replied,"Yeah right, and I'm the queen of England."

"You're right, I just didn't trust you handing it to me because you would have dropped it." He gave her an unamused look. "And you are most certainly not any kind of royalty."

Before stepping out of the bathroom, he took the towel off of Chase's head and ruffled her damp hair while walking past her, not sparing her a single glance. "Later, Kiddo."

She huffed and stuck out her tongue at her brother's retreating figure for some sort of weak payback.

After getting dressed, blow-drying her hair, and feeding her dogs, Chase decided that it would probably be a good idea to get used to the town. Now that she moved, she thought it would be great to have a fresh start in a city where nobody knew who she was and she didn't know anyone there. The only downside to that was the fact that she had absolutely no idea where anything was.

Sighing, Chase slid on her Vans by the front door and left, making sure to lock the door behind her before she officially left the house.

After what seemed like an hour of walking around the town, she made her way to a tiny Cafe that wasn't very crowded. Now that she thought about it, there weren't exactly that many people in her knew town.

_ Great. _Chase thought, _A small town. That only means that rumors spread fast._

Chase sighed to herself for what seemed to be the fiftyith time that day before taking a small sip of the warm, sugared-up coffee she ordered inside.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Chase saw someone sit one chair down from her and placed a coffee cup on the table in front of them. She turned to look at the stranger only to see a boy around her age with silver hair that had black tips dressed up in modern Victorian attire.

Not being able to help herself, Chase continued to openly stare at the attractive stranger next to her, even when he turned to look at her.

"Excuse me," he said with a lifted eyebrow,"can I help you with anything?"

_Oh yeah, I'm staring at him._ Chase thought and sent him a sheepish grin.

"No, sorry. I was just staring because... You seem very interesting is all." was her excuse.

_ Wow, Chase. Way to make yourself seem like an insensitive prick._

But he merely smiled at her when she covered her eyes and groaned.

"I'm sorry, that made me seem like I was using sarcasm, but that really was the reason. I also mean interesting in a good way, not a bad way. What I mean is you have an abnormal appearance so-no wait, that's not right. I'm trying to say..." she trailed off.

Not only did she want to die right then and there as he started to chuckle at her rambling, but she could feel the heat covering her whole face and ears.

"It's quite fine, Miss." he stated.

_Miss? _Chase asked herself. _How old is he? Better yet, how old does he think I am?_

"I get it a lot." he continued from his last sentence.

Still, Chase couldn't help the embarrassment get the better of her as she knew her whole face looked like a cherry. The curse of having fair skin.

"I'm just gonna stop talking so I don't make myself seem more of an ass." she sighed, letting her head drop.

Her statement only made the stranger chuckle some more. "No, really. It's all right." he replied.

"I'm Lysander Cole." he introduced himself.

"Chase Hunt." she stated simply, sending Lysander another sheepish smile and holding her hand out to shake his.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Hunt." he said while giving her hand a short shake.


	3. Chapter 3

_This Lysander guy is pretty cool._ Chase thought with a small smile. They had talked for what seemed like a few minutes, which was actually more like a couple of hours.

"So," she started,"you said you go to Sweet Amoris High School?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. In fact, I've gone there for three years, now."

"Wow, three years? So, uh, that means you're a Junior, right? Unless you weren't here for Freshman year." Chase trailed off.

Lysander chuckled as she kept mumbling to herself. "Yes, I am indeed a Junior."

Chase sat up straighter and sent a cheeky grin to him. "So that means you're my age, right?!"

"Unless you're older or younger than the average Junior, then we are the same age." He stated and smiled.

So far, all that Chase learned about him was that he went to her new school, he was her age, he had an older brother that ran a shop, and he was in a band with a good friend. He mostly avoided anything that was personal, which she didn't blame him for since they just met randomly in a store a few hours back. She had been doing the same to him. Either being extremely vague or changing the topic completely.

Suddenly, a thought reached Chase.

"So, why exactly are you here? Were you meeting up with a date or...?"

He gave her a smile. "Actually, I'm meeting up with the guitarist of our band. Since I was already down here at my brother's shop, I figured I'd come and sit here early."

"Oh, so your brother's shop is down here? I'd like to see it sometime. Which one is it?" Chase asked excitedly.

Just as Lysander was about to answer, his gaze went past her and another small smile formed on his face. Turning around to see who or what he was looking at, she couldn't help the malicious looking from forming on her face and making a small groan form from the back of her throat.

"Ugh, not _him_."

She heard a chuckle come from Lysander. "'Not him?' Why not?"

Facing back to Lysander, she immediately had a droll stare placed on her face. "It's because he's a giant fu-"

"A giant, fantastic cutie? I get that a lot, but thanks anyways."

Spinning to the vaguely familiar voice, the droll look still apparent, she 'tch'ed at his voice over. There stood the apple-haired boy she ran into earlier in the day.

"Castiel, be nice," she heard Lysander say.

_So Mister Tall, Red, and Yummy's name is Castiel, eh? _Chase thought, _It fits him, I suppose, but he's still a prick._

After hearing Lysander's remark, Castiel merely shrugged it off and stared at him, shoving his hands in his leather jeans.

"Yeah, whatever. Ready to go, Lys?"

Hearing the tone of voice Castiel used with his supposed 'friend,' she gave an incredulous look to Lysander when he stood up.

"Y-you let him talk to you like that?!" She asked, still appalled.

Lysander smiled back at her look. "He doesn't really mean how he puts his words. Believe it or not, Castiel is actually a very intelligent and thoughtful individual."

Castiel's audible laugh rung throughout the filled streets. "Sure, Lys, whatever you say. Let's just get outta here."

He started walking back the way he came. As Lysander followed behind Castiel, he looked back and said,"I suppose I'll be seeing you at school, Miss Chase?"

Not being able to get over her shock, she nodded at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah..."

Smiling at her one last time, he caught up beside Castiel. Chase couldn't help but notice how different they were. Their posture, the way they walked, their attitudes, their clothing choices. Everything about them was completely different and it made her wonder how they even became friends in the first place.

"Well, I don't know much about either of them, so I guess I wouldn't understand..." She spoke to herself, then left after grabbing her coffee and leaving to go back home.

When she got back to her house, she immediately went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Though they just moved in a few weeks ago, they were already stocked up on all the snacks she could eat.

What she did not expect to find was her brothers standing in front of the oven and counter making dinner. They heard her as she stomped her way through the kitchen doors and looked up.

"Oh, hey, Chase. Where were you?" Ross asked calmly while stirring something in a pan on the stove.

Chase gulped. She knew he hated it when she didn't tell him she was going out. Right now, it was as if she was messing with a time bomb and it only had a few seconds left before it blew up.

Meanwhile, as Chase was deciding on what to say, Richy looked up with raised eyebrows from the article he was reading and stared at her from behind a mug held up to his lips.

"I was just downtown walking around," she decided to go with, which was true. "I, uh... I got some coffee."

She held up the styrofoam cup with a sheepish grin in front of her. With that, Ross slammed his hand down on the counter and glared at her.

"**How many **_**fucking**_** times have I told you to **_**call me **_**before you leave the house**?!" his voice bellowed through the house, making Chase wince a little at how loud it was.

Not being able to help herself, tears welled up in her eyes and she faced the floor, trying to hide behind her coffee cup. "I know-"

"**You obviously **_**don't**_** if I have to remind you **_**every fucking time **_**one of us leaves**!" was his retort, louder than the former question.

Chase said nothing, but Ross continued to yell at her until Richy piped up.

"Ross," he said,"knock it off. You're yelling too much and it's giving me a headache."

Ross turned around, obviously still upset, and grumbled to himself. Richy looked up once more at Chase and raised an eyebrow.

With nothing to say, Chase merely turned around and walked down the hall past the living room to her bedroom and closed the door. After hearing the click, a few tears rolled part way down her face before having her wipe them away with her sleeves.

_This is nothing to cry about._ thought Chase, _He's said worse before. Plus, he's only worried. He doesn't mean it._

Even with her own words of encouragement, she changed into pajamas and crawled under her bed sheets after turning out her light. She didn't sleep, of course, but she pretended to when sound her door opening slightly filled the room, along with a light peering through it.

Trying to even out her breathing and shutting her eyes, she almost lost it when they actually came into the room and stood right next to her bed. All she heard at first were the sounds of her own breath, until an audible sigh came from the person and they walked out of her room, shutting the door completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase woke up at 5:03 A.M. to the sound of whining and scratching at her bedroom door. Getting up, she groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The dogs most likely had to do their business and Chase is usually the only person up in the house at this time, anyways, so it wasn't too big of a deal.

She walked over to her door and opened it with a prominent scowl on her face, which was aimed towards the four dogs sitting on the hallway and staring up at her with pleading eyes.

"You know for a fact that I hate it when you scratch on the doors, animals," she croaked and walked inside of the kitchen where the back glass door was.

Opening it, all four dogs zipped right past or between her legs out on to the patio. Chase yawned and shut the door back up before locking it, then nonchalantly waded her way over to the fridge to check and see if there was any soda left from the previous nights of lazing around on the main living room floor.

After opening the fridge and taking out a can of Dr. Pepper, footsteps were heard from behind her. Looking back, Chase saw Richy with a grumpy look heading straight for the fridge.

She moved aside, leaving the door ajar so that he could peer into it to look for something to eat, and walked over to the counter in the middle of the kitchen drinking her now opened soda and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Chase."

The sudden voice of her older brother made her jump slightly and she turned to him. He had a slightly amused, yet still exhausted, look on his face.

"Gee, didn't know I scared you that much." he mumbled, the bemused look still there.

Chase gave an exasperated sigh. "You know for a fact that's not what that was. You just suddenly talked and I didn't expect it."

Richy rolled his eyes at her answer, dismissing it. "How'd you sleep?" The random question made Chase furrow her brow. "I checked on you last night. You were out like a light by seven. How the hell can you sleep that much? You're like a fucking sloth."

Raising her eyebrows, she replied,"Oh, that was you? I wasn't sleeping when you checked on me. I was pretty close, though. Just didn't feel like talking." She then turned back to her drink and swirled the can slowly.

He nodded at her answer, taking a sip of the Dr. Pepper he had also grabbed from the fridge.

It's times like these that make Chase realize that Richy isn't always the heartless ass she makes herself to believe he is. Sometimes he shows a bit of affection towards her, especially when Ross does something like he did last night. It used to happen all the time when she was younger, which made Richy have to console her over the dumbest things Ross would yell over and having her cry about like a blubbering baby.

"I worry about you, sometimes, kiddo."

Chase looked up at Richy, though she could only see his back and up because he was leaning against the counter across from her with his backside facing to her. She almost thought she'd misheard him. Almost.

"Uh... I..."

He started to chuckle as he walked over to her and ruffled her hair up. "Whatever. Don't think that means anything special, 'cause it doesn't. You have the emotions of a two year old so someone has to watch over you." With that, he walked off back up the stairs where his, Ross', and dad's rooms were.

She never did get why her room was the only one on the main floor.

* * *

Finally arriving at Sweet Amoris High at 7:30 AM, Chase was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. She almost fell face first into the cement while climbing out of Ross and Richy's truck from a dizzy spell. They thought she was just being her usual clumsy self and merely laughed at her.

"Ugh," Chase moaned to herself whilst walking towards the school doors,"I can already tell that today's going to suck..."

Unfortunately, there were a few classmates behind her and heard every word. She didn't notice until they all started to laugh lightly, causing Chase to look back in embarrassment and groan once more.

There stood Lysander, Tomato head, and a pretty girl with long silver hair that looked much like Lysander's.

"What makes you say that, Miss Chase?" Lysander asked with a gleaming look.

Sighing heavily, suddenly sucked dry of energy from needing to socialize with this sweet boy and feeling intensely guilty about it, Chase replied in a low voice,"I just know these things, man. I got these feelings all the time at my old school and I was always right."

"You don't look too good. Are you feeling alright? Chase, right?" The silver-haired female beauty suddenly rested her hand on my cheek and forehead. "You're burning up! We need to get you to the nurse!"

Gently taking the girl's hands off her face, Chase stated with a tired smile,"I have a warm body temperature anyways, I'm just a little tired is all. I really don't want to be here..."

Castiel mean a clicking noise and replied,"You act as if _we_ want to be here."

Chase snapped at his nasty tone and gave an icy stare at him. "You know what? I'm sick of your attitude, and I've only met you-what, twice? What the hell is your problem? It's not funny whatsoever, the way you have at me, and I'm not gonna take anymore of your crap! You either stop being rude or don't talk." She then turned and stomped off, literally stomping, while fuming straight to her first class.

The only sound she could hear behind her was the girl's laughter and her saying something like: "Holy cow, that was so good! The look on your faces are so priceless!"

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this is super late. :( I felt really discouraged while writing this. I didn't, and still don't, think it's coming at very good. I'm constipated in the writing area. Maybe some of you can message me and help me a little bit? Or tell me if you like how the story is going so far?**

**EDIT: I edited this chapter a bit because I felt my own character was OOC (-facepalm-), and I'm working on the next one as you read this! Thanks so much for the messages and everything! They realy do mean a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

After snapping at Castiel, Chase made a brisk pace towards the classroom she was supposed to be in. To be honest, she felt like skipping class, but knew that was hardly the right thing to do. The school would call her brothers, who would call her father, who would call and scold Chase herself.

A scolding from father was definitely not a scolding she wanted nor needed. His scoldings were ten times worse than Ross'.

Reaching the door to the classroom, she opened it slowly and peered inside the room. Immediately she was hit by the sound of chattering students and laughs here and there. She looked around and spotted the teacher at his desk.

Chase walked over to him with tense shoulders and stopped in front of his desk, feeling awkward. Her teacher looked up with a bored look, then smiled.

"Ah, you must be miss Chase Hunt, am I correct?" he asked in a chirpy voice.

Rubbing the back of her head and looking down in embarrassment, Chase smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

The teacher chuckled lightly. "I see. I'm your Math teacher, Mr. Tyler Pariseau. You may have a seat next to Yolandi in the way back, next to the other class door."

Mr. Pariseau pointed and Chase looked to where a girl with short silver hair and a black tank top sat. Nodding with a smile to her teacher, Chase made way to the empty desk next to the girl. Luckily nobody really noticed Chase walking between the mess of desks.

Yolandi, as the teacher called her, looked up at Chase as she sat her stuff down on the vacant desk. Sitting down, Chase looked over at yet another silver-haired human being. Exactly how many people with that hair colour go to this school, anyway?

"Hi, uh, Yolandi? I'm Chase. I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

Yolandi merely grunted at her words. Not really expecting her reaction, Chase turned to look at the front, just like Yolandi was. That's when she took note Yolandi's profile. Nothing was wrong with it, and that was the thing. She had a perfect profile.

After noticing the fabulous profile of the girl next to her, Chase couldn't help but openly stare. After a few seconds, Yolandi's ruby red eyes stuck on Chase's grass green ones.

"'The hell are you lookin' at, huh?" The way Yolandi's voice sounded was unexpected, along with the huge scowl on her face, but Chase replied without a bat of an eye.

"Your profile is wonderful."

With that said, The silver-haired girl's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"I-..." She was speechless, which only made Chase grin like the Cheshire cat.

"You'll have to let me draw you some time, okay, Yolandi?" Chase asked, the smile shining on her face.

Nothing was said at first, but then Yolandi mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"Pardon?"

"Just call me 'Landi if you want, my names a mouthful."

Chase giggled a bit and asked,"How long is your whole name?"

"Yolandi Elienor Von Entruestung-Rahisi." the said girl stated.

Chase could barely comprehend what she said, blinking in surprise and making Yolandi give her a lop-sided grin. "Oh... Oh my."

"That's why you should just call me 'Landi or Yolandi." she softly chuckled.

Chase giggled right as the bell rung. "I'll take your advice on that, then. I don't think I even got the gist of it!"

* * *

After class, Chase and Yolandi walked out together, chatting it up like they were mere old buddies that needed some catching up to do. Chase did most of the talking, of course, but that didn't mean Yolandi didn't get a chance to put her own two cents in every now and then.

Then a sudden wave of nausea hit Chase like a train-wreck. She stopped momentarily in the middle of the hallway, causing Yolandi to stop with her and give her a weary, yet worried, look.

"Hey," Yolandi started, placing a hand on Chase's lower back,"you okay, Chase?"

Not able to speak from the possible fear of throwing up, Chase nodded her head trying to signal she was fine, but Yolandi didn't have it.

"I'm gonna take you to the nurse. You're turning a little green there, bud."

Chase didn't fight Yolandi's helping hands that were steering her towards the nurse's office that just so happened to be on the exact opposite side of the school they were on. Humming softly, Yolandi turned into the stairway and sat Chase down. With a groan, Chase looked up with a confused and slightly sick look.

"We're gonna wait 'til everyone's in class, then we'll be on our way." she explained shrugging. "I'm sure being cramped around a bunch of idiots isn't going to help you get any better, don't you agree?"

She couldn't tell if it was Yolandi's loppy grin or if it was her surprisingly hilarious sense of humour, but Chase found herself giggling to everything this girl said.

"I can agree with you there." she managed to croak.

There was the sound of opening and shutting from above them, signalling someone else was on the staircase with them. The footsteps pattered down the stairs and stopped right at the top of where the two girls were at. The silence made Chase curious, so she turned and looked up to see who it was. Unsurprisingly, it was Castiel and Lysander, probably on their way to their next classes.

"What's going on?" Lysander asked, keeping a cool look.

"The girl here isn't feeling too well, so I'm taking her to the nurse." Yolandi stated, her stare turning sharper by the second. "I suggest you two worry about yourselves and go."

Chase only smiled. "Hi Lysander. Castiel. Nothing's going on, don't worry about me. It's like Yolandi said, I'm just not feeling well, so she's taking me to get medicine at the nurse's office."

Lysander's stare didn't leave Yolandi's, but Castiel merely groaned and stepped down to the door next to Yolandi. "You coming, Lys, or what? This is actually the only class I like being in so I don't want to be late."

Nodding at his buddy, and finally cracking a smile since Chase first saw them this time, Lysander nodded and started walking to Castiel.

When the door slammed shut, Yolandi grunted. "I hate those guys. Their attitudes fucking suck."

Chase sent a startled look to her companion. "Lysander's a nice boy!" she found herself saying.

Yolandi shrugged and looked away. "I guess. He's way too serious, though, which makes his personality suck for me. Castiel's sucks for obvious reason, though, I would think."

Giggling, Chase stood up and looked out the door. "I agree with you. It seems like everyone is out of the hallways. Are you sure you don't want to go to your next class? I don't want to keep you..." she trailed off.

"Nah," stared Yolandi,"don't worry about it. I have class with those two assholes anyways, so I want to put it off as much as I can." She then chuckled. "We'll be helping each other out, and that way you don't have to pay me back somehow."

* * *

**Yeah it's been over two months. Sorry. I just haven't been getting any ideas as of late, but hopefully I'll start updating a little more. Maybe once every week or so? I can't promise anything, though. I have horrible grades and those are my main priorities. **

**And ooh~ a new character! Yolandi is probably one of my favorite OC's of mine, right next to her brother! You'll be meeting him later. ;)**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
